Keita Suminoe
Keita Suminoe is a 16 year old first-year high school student. He is Riko Suminoe and Ako Suminoe's younger brother. He is also one of the main characters of the series. Appearance Keita has blue hair, which he wears in a spiky style. His eyes are blue, similar to his hair color but slightly darker. As a former track and field club member he has an athletic body. Personality Although he is the younger brother of Ako and Riko, he is the most mature of the three siblings. Though he is depicted as also the most childish one when younger. Keita is shown to be athletic more than he is academic, meaning academically he doesn't do as well as Ako but, he does much better than Riko, who has the poorest grades among the three siblings. Keita also mentioned that he is the healthiest person among his friends and that his performance in athletics will help him get admitted into high school. Though initially annoyed by his older sisters' antics, Keita studied hard to enter same high school as his older sisters due to his love of them and desire to not leave them lonely. He has strong morals (that have clearly weakened with the constant “attacks” his older sisters have done throughout the series), and he will try to resist the best he can, but he will simply indulge in the moment if pushed too far. He has a great deal of brotherly love toward his older sisters as he not only stands up to his classmates when they start murmuring about their apparent incestuous relationship but also twice to the P.E. teacher. While at first he initially dislikes himself for becoming attracted to Ako and Riko, he later becomes proactive in his desires. It is later revealed he was in love with his sisters when they were kids and even used all of his money for a prayer so that he could marry both of them. He lost his infatuation with his sister, essentially "growing up", when he found out from his father that polygamy is illegal. Keita is weak to alcohol, and while he becomes livelier when drunk he does not remember anything when he sobers up, but when he gets drunk again his memories come back to him. Relationships Mr. Suminoe - His father by blood, he and Keita spend most of the time yelling at each other. Though an annoyance to Keita he does love and respect his father even if he does have a less than mature attitude toward most things. On the rare occasions it's offered, Keita will listen to and act on his fatherly advice. Mrs. Suminoe - Though they do not interact that much, it is assumed that he loves his step-mother. Ako Suminoe - The younger of his older sisters, Keita loves Ako very much. He is very appreciative of her homemaker skills and loves her cooking the most. Ako is half the reason he decides to go to Tamahide High School. Keita usually asks Ako for help with his homework due to her superior grades. Keita tends to go to Ako first when it comes to apologizing, kissing, etc. Keita is defensive of her, he is scared of her to dating someone he doesn't know and doesn't want anyone to see her in lingerie but him. Riko Suminoe - His eldest sister, Keita loves Riko very much. Riko is a lot more open to do sexual things with Keita than her younger sister. Riko is the other reason why Keita chose to go to Tamahide High School. He knows about her anxieties and was willing to put aside their differences during a fight to help her improve her exhibitionist skills so that she could help out the gymnastics club. He enjoys turning the tables and physically dominating her after she has turned him on. Keita is defensive of her, he is scared of her to dating someone he doesn't know and doesn't want anyone to see her in lingerie but him. Toda Edogawa - One of the few male students Keita associates with, Toda is Keita's best male friend. Keita often gets annoyed when Toda assumes what it's like at Keita's house. Toda called Keita to check and see if he passed the entrance exam and Keita allowed Toda to stay over his house when he claimed to be running away showing that even though they argue there is still a good amount of camaraderie between them. Miharu Mikuni - One of Keita's classmates, Miharu is a shy girl who he first met when she returned his entrance exam results. Though initially strangers, he and Mikuni, have grown close to each other. Keita always tries to consider Miharu's feelings after any awkward situation with her; he defends her when his sisters claim she was aiming to be alone with him in the p.e. storage room. Keita has a growing attraction to Miharu starting from when they almost kiss in the p.e. storage room, he later has a sexual feeling of her while masturbating. Keita notes that Miharu has opened up more to people and has more friends than she used to in middle school. At the end of chapter 116 and the start of chapter 117, Miharu took the initiative of kissing Keita in front of class, because Keita said he was dumped. The class thought he meant Miharu, not Yūzuki, so Miharu decided to declare herself Keita's girlfriend. At chapter 121, Miharu lured Keita to her house saying she was not well, however she was horny and waiting for him to make his move while her family was out. Yūzuki Kiryū - His homeroom teacher at Tamahide High School, Keita's relationship with Kiryū-sensei started off rather sour. He first met Yūzuki in a department store prior to her becoming a teacher. Recognizing her as the department store clerk during his entrance ceremony he nervously wondered if she remembered his incident at the store. Before long he had a noticed growing attraction to her; she later admitted to him that she wanted to have sex with him during the summer festival. She was saddened and hurt when he got angry with her about this revelation. During the typhoon the two shared their first kiss, which may have extended into intimacy. After a date at school Yūzuki asked Keita out and the two have officially become a couple. They fantasize about each other, and plan to have sex in the future. Keita cares enough for their relationship to apologize beforehand to Yūzuki whenever he and his older sister do anything sexual, even going so far as to hide from their kisses when he first started dating Yūzuki. Although they broke up in chapter 112, he completely and utterly broke up with her, with no possible way to reconcile the relationship apparently. Even though in the end, he was lying to himself. Keita is giving no actual reason why he wanted to break up, and now all the girls are back to how they were. Mikazuki Kiryū - His junior by one year, Mikazuki is a rival for Keita's affection. Keita shows little interest in her when she's not attempting to seduce him and sees her more as a friend. History Keita was initially introduced as a third-year junior-high school student (equivalent to a ninth grader). As a former track and field club member, Keita was originally planning on relying on his track scholarship for another school. He later changes his mind and begins to study to test into his sisters' high school, after they come to his school and confess their love for him. After chapter 18 of the manga, he makes it into his sisters’ school, Gakushū Senior High. In chapter 54 it was his 16th birthday but it wasn't acknowledged by his parents until chapter 75. On chapter 67 Keita and Yūzuki have officially become a couple after their first date. After chapter 112, Keita broke up with Yūzuki. As of chapter 116 leading up to chapter 123 and Keita has officially ben dating Miharu. Image Gallery 表03.jpg|Keita with his siblings Kiss06-2.png|An angry Ako imagining how flexibility affects Keita and Riko 89769.jpg|Keita in awe of Ako's look images (9).jpg|Keita pointing his middle finger to his classmates Keita.gif|Keita's character design in the anime images (7).jpg|Keita embarrassed es:Keita Suminoe Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Suminoes